howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiftwing
|Source = Franchise}} The Swiftwing is a dragon species appearing in the series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Development Dragons: Rescue Riders was already well into development in 2017. In September of that year, DreamWorks Animation filed for a license to trademark "Swiftwing".SWIFTWING Trademark Details. (Copyright 2019). Justia Trademarks. Physical Appearance Hatchling to Adult The Swiftwing is a four-legged medium-sized dragon. It has a large, round head with two horns pointing backwards. Unlike most dragon species, who have horns made out of keratin, a Swiftwing's horns are bone structures covered by skin. The dragon has a small crest on its forehead, a round flat snout, and peg-like teeth. The Swiftwing has two wings with a relatively short width compared to the body size. It has a long tail with two fins towards the end and two triangular spines near the fins. The Swiftwing has muscular legs, each having four claws. The front legs appear to have an opposable thumb, similar to a human's, which can be used to better grab objects. Abilities Firepower The Swiftwing's fire blast has an appearance very similar to a Night Fury's and is referred to as a 'power blast'. It can breathe purple and blue colored blasts with a shot limit of three. The blast creates sparks when it hits a target, creating a shockwave on impact. The shockwave is powerful enough to push a human and a group of wolves several meters away. The shockwave can instantly put fires out, as seen in "Where There's Smoke". In "The Nest", Winger is seen breathing a stream of pink fire. The fire does not seem to be particularly powerful, but it can dry wood and cook fish very quickly. Like the plasma blasts, the fire seems to bounce off of objects. As seen in "Deep Trouble", the power blast can rebound or be reflected off certain surfaces such as those with a crystalline structure like Belzium. When a Swiftwing gains more experience and age, it can also breathe a "Mega Blast", which is far more powerful than a normal power blast. The dragon appears to be able to control the power of the blast, as suggested by Dak. However, Winger was not able to do so, meaning it is possible that juveniles do not have full control over their blasts. Speed and Agility According to Leyla, Swiftwings are some of the fastest dragons in the air. They also appear to be very agile, being able to make quick turns and barrel rolls in the air, as seen with Winger. Strength and Combat A Swiftwing is very strong, capable of carrying a log twice its length on its back with no difficulty while flying. In addition, its tail is able to knock a large boulder backwards. Tail Fluke A Swiftwing's tail fluke not only allows the dragon a great deal of aerodynamic finesse in the air, but it is also very thick and durable. It can support the weight of a human and can even be used as a sort of hammer or paddle to bang things with, without injury. Weaknesses Physical Illness As with most dragon species, Swiftwings are susceptible to the Dreaded Dragon Flu. Shot Limit Despite their powerful shots, Swiftwings can only fire three shots at a time before they have to recharge, and it seems to take a little while before the dragon can fire again. This can leave the dragon vulnerable if it uses all three. Eyesight During daylight a Swiftwing's eyesight is presumed to be excellent, but in low light conditions such as in caves or at night, the eyesight appears to be just as limited as that of a human. Power Blast Limitations The Power Blast ability can be ineffective and even reflected by certain materials such as Belzium. Additionally, the plant Tangle Vine is unaffected by power blasts, as well as some dragons such as the Foreverhorn. It is unknown if these things are also resistant to the more concentrated Mega Blast. Behavior and Personality Swiftwings appear to be stubborn, especially not backing down in a difficult situation. They appear to live in family units, at least consisting of a mother and offspring. Appearances ''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' Season 1 A mother Swiftwing found and rescued two human children, Dak and Leyla, from a shipwreck. She brought them to her nest and raised them as her own, along her son, Winger. She taught the twins how to speak with dragons and how to ride them. After the two grew up, they left the nest along with Winger, and the Swiftwing became the riding dragon of Dak. Along with three other dragons, Summer, Cutter, and Burple, they formed the group known as Rescue Riders, with Winger being their dragon leader. Trivia *The Swiftwing's appearance, behavior, and abilities bear great similarity to a Night Fury. **Dak and Winger's relationship also bears a resemblance to that of Hiccup and Toothless', as Hiccup is a boy (albeit much older) like Dak, and Toothless is a kind, brave Night Fury, similar to Winger in behavior and their respective species' abilities. References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Fast Dragons Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Dragon Species Category:Medium Dragons